Trainer's Journey
by Reaper's Wrath
Summary: Nauto and Ryu, holders of Kyuubi's aura. One dreams of becoming champion, while the other dreams of becoming the strongest there ever was. Watch as they take the world by storm. OcxHarem and NarutoxHarem Warning: Oc-centered. Both will become Op Flamers will be blocked.


_**Chapter 1**_

 _ **Konoha**_

In the great village hidden in the leaves there sat two 16-year-old boys on the hokage monument that held the faces of all the Hokages of the village.

The first boy had spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, and whisker marks. He wore a black t-shirt matching the black anbu pants he wore. This was Naruto Uzumaki jinchurriki to the Yang half of the Kyuubi's aura.

The boy beside him had smooth black hair that went to cover up his left eye not giving the indication of what color of was but give people the thought it be storm grey since that was the color of his right eye, he also had fangs that slightly jutted out his top lip. He wore essentially the same as Naruto except for having a necklace that had a sculped pokemon attached, though what it was, was anybody's guess. This was Ryu Zerix Jinchurriki to the Yin half of the Kyuubi's aura.

Sixteen years ago the legendary Kyuubi, the same to have worked with the Sage of Six Paths attacked Konoha in rage. When it seemed that the village would be destroyed the fourth hokage, Minato Namikaze and his team of pokemon held the legendary pokemon back and killed the pokemon…or that is what the younger generation was told.

Even for someone as strong as the fourth hokage it is impossible to kill a legendary unless there is another legendary there to deal the final blow. In actuality Minato used his aura to seal up half of the Kyuubi's aura into his newborn son Naruto and into the orphan Ryu. By using up all his aura and after fighting a legendary Minato died with Naruto's mother Kushina Uzumaki dying after Naruto's birth.

Minato's wish was that the people of Konoha would see his son and Ryu as a heroes, but people fear what they don't understand say they shunned the two boys like they didn't exist telling their children they should stay way from the boys saying how they are monsters in disguise, but through it all the boys were able to ignore the glares and whispers of those that looked down at them.

"Today is the day of exams, are you ready?" Ryu asked his brother in all but blood.

"Yeah! After all I'm not going to let some exam stop me from becoming Champion!" Naruto boasted standing on top of the fourth hokage's stone head.

"That's what I like to hear, now let's get to class, I don't want Iruka-sensei's Loudred to yell at us for being late." Ryu said with Naruto nodding wincing remembering the last time Iruka used his Loudred to get the class's attention.

So let's see who gets to the class first." Ryu said as he backed away from the edge of the monument before running and jumping off.

"Your on!" Naruto said getting a running start and jumping off the Hokage monument.

As they fell through the sky, Naruto grabbed on to a railing pulling himself before roof hopping to the academy.

Ryu grabbed on to a clothes line relieved that it did not break with his weight before swinging himself to a light pole and started running on the power lines towards the academy.

Naruto couldn't help but grin as he looked back to see Ryu behind him as the academy got closer in sight as he jumped through a window into an apartment running and jumping over the furniture before jumping out of a window.

Naruto couldn't help but laugh as a man shouted at him from the window he just jumped through before jumping to the ground and running into the academy building.

Ryu frowned at seeing Naruto already in the academy, 'Crap, he is already in the building though I still have time since the class is on the second floor. Now how am I going to get there?' He thought looking around before seeing a light pole near the academy and the window to their class open.

"This could end with me either making it or becoming a pancake on that wall…No sacrifice no victory." Ryu said as he jumped on to the light pole and swung himself towards the second story window that led to his class closing his eyes shut as his hands let go of the pole as he flew through the air.

Ryu felt himself roll on and tumble into someone signifying he had made it through the window before feeling his lips pressed against something soft.

Opening his eyes, Ryu found himself staring into a pair of angry blue eyes before lifting himself and found himself on top of Ino and kissing the Yamanaka, who had at the moment had a blush on her face.

"You stole my first kiss Baka! I was saving myself for Sasuke-kun!" Ino yelled causing Ryu to roll his eyes.

"What makes you think that he is straight, I mean how many times have you and the rest of his fangirls thrown yourselves at him only to be rejected. Face it Ino, Sasuke is probably playing for the other team." Ryu said ignoring the glare he could feel Sasuke was sending him.

Ryu then cupped Ino's cheek as he leaned in close causing Ino's blush to deepen, "But I on the other hand have an appreciation for the opposite gender and won't deny wanting another kiss from such a beautiful girl." He said watching as Ino's eyes closed just as their lips were going to meet only for Ryu to pull away.

"But if you want to go pursuing a lost cause that's your choice." Ryu said getting off of her and pulling the blushing girl off the ground.

Ryu looked and saw all eyes were on them, "Alright I would think you all would be getting ready for the exams so move those eyes elsewhere! This isn't paper-view!" He shouted making most of the students turn away.

"When you're done chasing the emo you know where to find me." Ryu said taking a seat beside Naruto at the back row as Ino blushed taking a seat beside Shikamaru, who was laying his head on his desk taking a nap.

"So which one of us made it here first?" Ryu asked Kiba, who was sitting to Naruto's left.

"You made it here first by a few seconds. That entrance was awesome" Kiba said with Choji nodding, "Yeah if you hadn't gone through the window you would have lost." The boy said digging into his bag of potato chips.

Ryu grinned, "50 to 49 in my favor." He said to Naruto before hearing a cough as he looked to the front to see Iruka and Mizuki.

"Now it is good to see you are all here to take the trainer's exam that will decide if you should be allowed to have a pokemon and travel across the elemental nations to become a breeder, watcher, researcher, coordinators, or trainers. The exam will consist of a written exam that will see how knowledgeable you are of pokemon, it would look bad on Konoha if we were to let some idiot become a trainer and got his pokemon hurt." Iruka said before Mizuki stepped forward.

"The other portion of the exam will consist of a physical obstacle to see if you are ready to leave the village and a mock pokemon battle to see if you can handle yourselves when you find yourself against wild pokemon." He said as Iruka started handing out test papers.

"Now you must pass with a 70% and above to be allowed to move forth to the next portion of the exam, if you don't or are caught cheating you will get an automatic 0% and be kicked out and have to wait a month to take the exam again." Iruka said as he finished passing papers before starting his timer as everyone began.

Ryu couldn't help but grin at how easy the test was as he read one of the questions, 'What is a dragon type weak against? That is easy, a dragon type is weak against dragon and ice types.'

It had only taken him 20 minutes to finish the test and had decided to take a page out of Shikamaru's book and took a nap.

Once the timer rang signifying that time was up Iruka couldn't help but sigh seeing both Shikamaru and Ryu sleeping before throwing chalk at their heads as he picked up everyone's papers and started grading them.

Shikamaru groaned rubbing his head, "Troublesome." He said before laying his head back down causing Iruka's eye to twitch.

Ryu on the other hand caught the chalk before it could hit his head, surprising some that he did it without looking up.

"Now that everyone is awake I am glad to say that you have all passed, so I would like all of you to follow Mizuki outside to the obstacle course." Iruka said as Mizuki left the classroom with the students following.

"The course in front of all you is to test yourself if you go looking for pokemon in such an environment, for example if one of you wants to find a good ground or rock type then it would be good to build up muscle strength to climb mountains or get use to tight spaces in some caves. Another would be building up your endurance to the cold if you intend on going after an ice type." Mizuki said getting nods of understanding from the class.

"You all must be able to run this course twice under 30 minutes, if you are incapable then you fail and should train to take the exam next month." Iruka said walking towards the group as he had everyone get in line alphabetically and had them run the course two at a time.

As time passed Ryu watched as the civilian kids were being weeded out, where the clan heirs were passing with better times than the few civilians that did pass. Choji passed with a time of 25.06, Kiba with a time of 18.89, Shino with 19.45, Shikamaru with 24.57, Hinata with 23.27, Neji with 15.89, Yakumo with 26.78, and lastly with Sasuke with a time of 17.02, causing him to brood that he wasn't the fastest.

Though the fastest time at the moment was held by a boy with the name Rock lee he had bowl cut and a weird green jumpsuit. His time was 13.46.

Ryu watched as it was Naruto and Ino's turn to run the course as they started moving through the course with Naruto ahead of Ino by a big margin climbing the rock wall with ease and dodging random traps that would appear such as swinging log, blow darts, and Arbok pits.

After the two ran the course Naruto had gotten a time of 15.47 and Ino had gotten 27.65.

"Ryu come to the starting line, all you must do is run through the course two times and do it under 30 minutes." Iruka said watching as Ryu nodded before starting the timer and the jinchurriki took off.

Finishing the course Ryu stopped in front of Iruka wanting to hear his time, "Ryu your time was 13.78 making you the second fastest." Iruka said with a smile as Ryu grinned high-fiving Naruto.

"I guess running with those Ponyta paid off." Ryu said causing some of the class to look at him weirdly hearing he ran against a Ponyta.

"Next is the final portion of your exam, which is the mock pokemon battle. Each of you will go into a room with a simulator and battle against a computer and we will see how you fair. It is not necessary to win, but to see how capable you are in battle, it will be up to us to decide if you pass or not." Iruka said as he stood in front of three doors.

"In each of these rooms there is a simulator when you leave we will tell you whether you passed or failed." Mizuki said before sending three students into the rooms.

As time passed Naruto and Ryu watched as students went in and out with some being told they passed while others were told they failed.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Ryu Zerix, you may now go." Iruka said watching the final three enter the simulation rooms.

Walking into the room Ryu noticed three pokeballs on a table, figuring he needed to choose one he picked the one to the right and tossing into the air as an Eevee popped out.

Looking to the other side Ryu saw a Pikachu appear before hearing a monotone voice, "Commencing mock battle."

"Pikachu thunder wave." The simulator voiced as Pikachu launched a wave of electricity at Eevee.

"Eevee dodge using quick attack and follow up with bite." Ryu said as Eevee sped past the attack and bit Pikachu's tail causing the electric type to cry out.

"Pikachu thunderbolt." The simulator commanded as Pikachu start charging up electricity in its cheeks.

"Eevee let go and use tail slap!" Ryu shouted.

Following the command Eevee stopped biting and used his tail to slap Pikachu interrupting its focus.

"Good job now use leer then follow it up with quick attack and tackle." Ryu said not giving the simulator time to give a command.

Eevee gave Pikachu a look before he rushed towards Pikachu knocking him to the ground before being further injured as Eevee tackled the electric mouse.

Ryu could see that the Pikachu was on his last legs as he picked himself up from the ground.

"Pikachu thunderbolt"

Not wasting any time Pikachu launched the bolt at Eevee as the attack rushed towards the normal type.

"Eevee dodge it using quick attack and finish the battle with bite"

Eevee nodded as he sped to the right dodging the thunderbolt before rushing Pikachu and bit him causing the Pikachu to faint with swirl in his eyes from all the damage he had taken.

"Congratulations you pass." The simulator said as Ryu returned Eevee to his pokeball before heading towards the Pikachu and using a potion to heal his injuries watching as the bruises started to fade.

"I wonder how Naruto did." Ryu said glad that he had passed.

 _ **With Naruto**_

After picking the pokeball in the middle, Naruto found himself with a Torchic facing off against a Mudkip.

"Mudkip water gun." Said the Simulator.

Mudkip listened to the command as she shot water out of her mouth towards Torchic.

"Dodge Torchic and use scratch."

Torchic dodged the attack as he used his legs to scratch Mudkip's arm causing her to cry out.

"Mudkip tackle."

Mudkip nodded as she rushed Torchic.

"Dodge it using quick attack and follow up with peck."

Torchic moved in a quick fashion dodging Mudkip before using her beak to peck Mudkip's back causing Mudkip to cry out more.

"Mudkip ancient power."

"What!?" Naruto said surprised hearing the move, which caused him to forget the battle as Torchic was hit by some rocks.

"That must have been an egg move, I can't get distracted." He said to himself focusing back on the battle.

"Mudkip mud-slap."

As the attack was name Mudkip went to slap Torchic only for the fire type to jump away.

"Alright Torchic use quick attack to get in close and use slash."

Torchic rushed Mudkip before using his legs to cut the pokemon as Mudkip faint with swirls in her eyes.

"Congratulations you pass." Said the simulator who at the moment was ignored as Naruto did the same as Ryu and started to heal Mudkip using a potion.

After the last three left the simulation rooms Iruka talked to the them, "I am proud to say you have all passed your exams, tomorrow I will allow you all to get a starter and explain some things before you all go off on your journey, but for now congratulations you are all dismissed for the day." He said watching his students cheer and leave with a smile.

Naruto and Ryu fist bumped as they walked to Ichiraku to celebrate, "We did it bro, we are now trainers." Naruto said excitedly.

"That's right and tomorrow we get to choose our starters so I going to make sure I'm there bright and early." Ryu said just as excited as Naruto.

"This to us following our dreams." Naruto said as they ordered a bowl and told old man Ichiraku to keep them coming, earning a laugh from the owner as he congratulated the boys.

"Tomorrow is going to be awesome." Ryu said with Naruto nodding his head as the started digging into their first bowl of ramen.

 _ **Author's Note**_

 _ **Now I will say it now this story is centered around the Oc not Naruto. Tell me what you thought, but I will block you without a second thought if you came just to flame me.**_

 _ **First, I will say I have a team of pokemon for the Oc but not Naruto, so I will listen to the reviews and decide who you guys and gals want on Naruto's team, give a reason and give the pokemon a name. No legendary those won't come in until later in the story.**_

 _ **Second both Naruto and the Oc will have a harem, who will be in it is still on the fence, so I will also listen to the reviews on who you want in it, but I must be given a good reason and I will think about it.**_

 _ **Third, this is my first Pokemon fanfic, so the pokemon battles may start off crappy before I get better at writing them.**_

 _ **DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!**_

 _ **THE REAPER'S ENDLESS ABYSS!**_ _ **  
**_


End file.
